


Not Your Average Girl Next Door

by kriscat



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriscat/pseuds/kriscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true story about Cupid and Psyche... </p><p>Answer to the Strife is Psyche challenge at AJCS' homepage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago. Since I have no way to access the acount I used to create my old webpage, I've decided to upload my old fics here on AO3.
> 
> Answer to the Strife is Psyche challenge at AJCS' homepage. I have no idea who came up with it, but I'm in debt. ;) 
> 
> Hugs to my betas, Super Speller Christine, and Carrie, Queen of Commas. They truly did my readers a big favor... 
> 
> Also many thanks to the AJCS list sibs in general, and Selene la Luna, in particular for help in remembering details about the HtLJ episode 'The Green Eyed Monster' and suggesting the title. 
> 
> Some of the dialogue in this fic comes from the transcript of 'The Green Eyed Monster', found at Whoosh! at http://whoosh.org/epguide/trans/h307tran.html.

It's strange how things turn out sometimes. You think you have a clue about your life, have it all planned out, know exactly what you want, and have a fairly good idea how to at least try to get it. So, there I was, minding my own business (or actually, Unc's business) when the Fate's decided to whack me in the head and trip me at the same time. Those busybody bitches apparently didn't think my life was complicated enough. 

It all started in Unc's temple on Olympus. He was bitching about Jercules again, and how hard it was to get a good spy near him. I kind of had to agree with him there. Jercules, while not the smartest man in the world, had become more experienced since his Academy days, the stunt I pulled as Nicus Guyus wouldn't work today as it had then. But for some reason Unc blamed *me* for Hercules' gift to spot anything fishy. 

So, naturally, I had to show off. Started to brag about how I'd found the spell The Big Z used when he transformed into someone, or something, eww, while banging mortals. The one that made it impossible for even a god to notice anything special about his shape unless he knew you very well. You wouldn’t believe the amount of sneaking and bullshitting I had to do to get a hold of that one. But it was worth it, because for me, that spell is practically fool proof. The only one who knows me at all is Unc. 

Anyway, Unc became as impressed as I thought he would be. OK, he didn't say, "Strife, you're the greatest! I'm so proud to be your uncle. Let me bow down for your geniusness." But he did slap me on the back and said I might be of some use yet. Hey, I take what I can get. 

But then he came up with this plan, and my trouble started. He told me to find some friend of the heroic moron, replace him/her/it and slowly establish myself as that person before 'accidentally' bumping into Hercules and start messing with his mind. You know, doing the whole sidekick thing while feeding Unc with information about what Herc was up to, and do my best to mess up now and then. Being what Unc calls a double agent. Kinda like Joxer is right now. And wouldn't Xena and Blondie shit bricks if they knew about *that one*! 

But I'm getting off the subject here, where was I? Oh, yeah. So, I started to check out friends of Hercules. I figured it had to be easier to be someone he hadn't seen for quite a while than try to replace Iolaus, or one of the other mortals that bumps into Herc regularly. Someone he didn't know so well, just so in case something I said or did wasn't what the real person would do; he would simply think that it was because he didn't really knew me, eh, the person, any more. 

After a week of checking, (Tartarus, Herc has a *lot* of friends!) I finally found a perfect target. Some chick Herc had known when she was a little girl. The bimbo had run off with a soldier two days earlier and was now well on her way to become one of the wenches following the army to war, if you catch my drift... Anyway, she'd told her father she was going to an aunt's house, so he hadn't noticed she was gone yet. It was perfect. And the little town was on the way to Corinth, so it was very likely Jercules would end up there eventually. 

So, I took the chick's place. And let me tell ya, it was no picnic at first. I could hardly walk right. My balance was way off. I mean, I don't mind having a nice rack, (and boy, I could stop traffic with those puppies,) but they're heavy! It's a miracle more chicks don't have back problems. And while I'd gained something on my upper body, I'd lost something on my lower body. I never knew how much I'd miss junior until he was gone… 

It took me a couple of hours to get somewhat comfortable in my new body. I mean, I had to check out the new equipment. But I was finally on my way to the girl’s village. I could've just willed myself there, but why take the chance of someone catching me in the act? Besides, it gave me time to practice walking. By the time I reached the village, I had a nice swaying thing going on. 

I can't say that the first month went by problem free. It was hard to act like a woman all the time. Mortal women are expected to act a certain way, they must take classes or something. There are so many rules to follow. Who to talk to, who not to talk to. What to wear, and what not to wear in public. By the way, I've grown a new respect for 'Dite. Walking in such high heels can't be easy. And it was hard to remember to always cross, or at least put together, my legs every time I sat down so I didn't give some loser a free show. 

And let's not even begin to mention the horror all women apparently go through every month. Scared the shit out of me the first time. Pure torture. No wonder Hera is so pissed off all the time. This *curse* must lay under her duties since mortal women have to have it to get preggers. And the girl’s father naturally expected me to do a lot of chores. Including the cooking. Mortal cooking is hard! I don't understand how they manage not to starve to death. I mean it took me over a month to get the hang of it, and I'm a *god*! I had to mess a bit with her dad's mind quite a lot in the beginning… 

But as I said, I'm a god. So, after that first month, I'd learned to act like the perfect daughter. Unfortunately, perfect tends to be boring. 

I just couldn't leave things alone and just *act* perfect. I just had to do a little remodeling on the body too. No big changes, nothing you would notice from one day to the next. Just straightening out the nose one day and making the mouth a little more pouty the next. 

Well, I had to do something! I had to get a hobby. Have you any idea how boring it is to play a perfect daughter? It sucks! 

After a while, people began to notice. They started to say stuff like, "Hey, Psyche has cleaned up real good," or "Who would've thought Psyche was such a babe?" I should've stopped then, but it felt good, you know? I'm the first to admit that I won't win any beauty pageants in my true form. So, it felt so good to have people noticing me because of my beauty, instead of my… freakiness. 

I guess I went too far. At first, it was a hoot. I had suitors coming from all over Greece. You have no idea how much mischief, mayhem and mishaps that came to the little town of Malidon because of the beautiful Psyche. Guys were fighting on the streets just to get the privilege to help me clean out the outhouse. Idiots! I was on a power high, night and day. All the attention, the wanting, was nice too. 

But then it went out of hand. People started to say I was more beautiful than Aphrodite. Now, true as that may be, mortals should know better than to piss off a goddess like that. Especially the Goddess of Love. Even Unc tries to be elsewhere when 'Dite is on a rampage. Someone even went so far as to replace all the statues of 'Dite with statues of me in Malidon and the nearest villages. I swear, sometimes I think mortals have a built in death wish. 

By the time I noticed Cupid snooping around, I was having second thoughts about the whole gig. The men were getting worse, I couldn't even leave the house without getting hassled, and some guys even tried to buy me. I'm so not into slavery. Good thing Holidus is a good guy. Most fathers would've sold off their daughter to the highest bidder and than congratulate himself for making such a good match. But Holidus really loved me, his daughter. Whatever! But even he was getting more and more tempted. It wouldn't take many months before he'd convince himself that selling me would be for my own good. And that would be bad. 

And now Cupid too. Cupid is one of the few on Olympus outside the house of War that I like. He's just *nice*, ya know? He never looked at me like I was something the cat had dragged in. A lot of people do that, but not Cupes. No, sometimes me an' Cupid even hang out. But I can't say I really knew him. Mostly he was just quiet, sitting there looking at me with a little smile on his lips an' let me do the talking. And really *listen* to me. Now, that's kinda rare for me so I usually took advantage of the opportunity and blabbed my mouth off. An' while that was great, it didn't help me figure Cupid out. Would he figure out that something was fishy? Rumors put him in the same bimbo category as his mother, but he was the son of war, so he couldn't be completely lacking in the brain department. But then again, look at Deimos… Who knew? 

I finally decided to take the risk and stay. I didn't want to disappoint Unc. Besides, Unc had promised me dire consequences if one of the other gods figured out who I was, and if Psyche suddenly disappeared, Cupid would definitely know something was up. And he was probably just here on 'Dite's order to check out the competition, anyway. I figured that if Flyboy were to hit me with an arrow, it would be on mortal setting, and that would be easy to fight off. 

Strangely, he didn't. He just stood there, looking stupid, looking at me. Sometimes for hours. I didn't mind. He thought he was invisible, so I was able to stare right back at him for once without having to worry about my rep. I won’t deny it; it was a nice view. I've always had a thing for his wings. Kind of a crush actually… 

Are you kidding! Do something about it?! I didn't want the whole of Olympus laughing their asses off at me, thank you very much. I know my limits. 

Besides, I'd always thought that that love crap was for losers, anyway. 

I just couldn't figure out what his problem was. I mean he was the God of *LOVE* and, in my humble opinion, the best looking guy on Olympus. Surely he couldn't be affected by Psyche's beauty? Unlike these mortals, he's used to incredible attractiveness. Just look at his parents! 

By the way, isn't it strange that he inherited the best of both 'Dite and Unc, making him gorgeous, when their other sons, Phobos and Deimos, looks, well, like me? Had me wondering about my parentage, let me tell ya! But at the time of my creation, Unc was trapped in a jar. Don't ask, you can get hurt. Very painfully. 

But I'm losing the thread here, I couldn't figure out why Cupid spent so much time there, not really doing anything other than staring at me, and making really strange matches. I started to be afraid he'd realized something wasn't right about me when first 'Dite, and then Herc showed up. 

So, I played the girl next door, all suddenly grown up for Hercules. Flirting wildly and practically worshipping him, asking him about his adventures and talking about how I wanted people to realize I was more than just a pretty face and other crap like that. Made him quite uncomfortable during lunch... It was hilarious! I practically threw myself at him. Some people might think that's a bit slutty, but it's Hercules we're talking about here. The man's middle name should be dense. I had to lay it thick or he'd never get the hint! 

An' he *still* didn't get it. I mean what normal unmarried man would turn down a woman who's compared with Aphrodite? Here I was, offering him both the milk *and* the cow for free, and he said no! Said some nonsense about me having to live my own life, not his. What a cliché! Sometimes I wonder if the Jerkster ever had an original idea in his life. 

After lunch, Herc was his normal, heroic, perfect self. Polite and kind, trying to let me down gently. He almost made me hurl. One of Apollo's oracles once let it slip that she predicted that Herc would one day will become a full god and live on Olympus. Married to a goddess. She couldn't say which one, just that it was a daughter of Zeus, and that really narrows it down. NOT! I don't look forward to that day. Say what you want about us Olympians, we might be petty and cruel, but we sure ain't boring. I bet Herc's a real party pooper. 

Anyway, that merchant dude, what's his name? Salmon something… knocked on the door and lured us outside. And then we were almost run over by suitors. And in the big crowd, I noticed Cupid and 'Dite. They seemed to be arguing about something, then 'Dite grabbed Cupid's bow and WHAM! Herc was acting like a drooling lovesick fool. As a difference from his ordinary drooling moron routine. 

I couldn't believe my luck. The plans I started to have when I realized he was really hit.... I should've known it was too good to last. 

Herc made a complete ass of himself during the fight, staring and mooning after me, but still managed to win. Some people just can't get anything wrong. Disgusting! 

So, after the fight, Jercules confessed his love for me, and while this was great for my plans, I wasn't ready to start playing tonsil hockey with my worst enemy (Not counting Mommy dearest) just yet. So when Herc started to get a bit too close for comfort, I retreated, pulling some line about wanting to make myself beautiful for him. 

I had an hour for myself. I spent it plotting different ways for me to make Jercules a complete ass of himself and pepping me up. That the plan was worth having to do the big nasty with Hercules, and how fun it would be when I finally would reveal myself to him. Ah, the heart ache! But that was long in the future. There was no way Unc would let me out of this without milking it to the fullest. I decided that laying down, closing my eyes and thinking of Greece was the way to go. I would survive. So, I started packing. 

When Hercules came back, I was ready to face the torture. 

He stood there, looking at me, blushing like a schoolboy. I swear he was even scraping his feet! And gave me a poem. A freaking poem! And not even a good one. If that is what Love does to a man, count me out! By the way, the poem Herc wrote me will be given to Hermes for appropriate distribution. Coming soon on a scroll near you. 

And then we went to my 'father'. Who, naturally, welcomed Mr. Perfect to the family. But I must admit it was fun hearing Hercules, son of Zeus, calling Holidus, the innkeeper, Dad. If Zeus had seen him then! Definitely a Hall of Time moment. 

Everything was going great, but I didn't want to take any chances. Cupid and Aphrodite were a little too close for comfort. So I tried to move the conversation towards when we would leave this dump. You know, and start doing some heroing I could ruin. 

Turns out Herc the jerk is a whatyoucallit… chauvinist. Wanted the little woman tied up at home with a couple of kids. What a pig! But the cutting down on his hours would please Unc. And no one can make a man's life more miserable than a housewife can. But it would be so *boring*! 

And then all Tartarus broke loose. One second, I was staring at an overly proud and stuck up Jercules, and the next, I was flying. I must admit it was a new one for me. I've never been kidnapped by a green-eyed monster before. 

************************** 

The monster took me to Heph's old cathedral, of all places. And then turned into Cupid. You could've knocked me over with a feather. But I didn't want to ruin the plan, and since Cupid thought I was Psyche, I played little frightened mortal girl. I was quite good if I say so myself. 

And then, we went through the whole introduction thing. You know, 

He said, "I'm Cupid." 

And I said, "No, you're not. You're a monster!" 

And he said, "Am not!" 

And since I *am* the god of mischief, I couldn't help myself. I just had to say, "Are too!" 

We kept doing that for a while. I knew he was Cupid of course, but knowing the other party was right has never stopped me from trying to win an argument before. 

Unfortunately, Cupid had a secret weapon. He pouted, and I suddenly realized why 'Dite always sends Cupid when she really needs something from Ares. 

That pout is irresistible! So, when he took a step closer towards me, I knew I had to do something to stop him from getting closer, or I would jump the guy. 

So, I acted scared and pleaded, “Don’t come any closer, please. Just... ” 

Cupid moved back and assured me he didn't bite. I had to repress a sigh, how I wished that he *would* bite me! 

But I had more important things to deal with, than moaning over someone who'd never want me, as myself. Like, why in Tartarus Cupid was flying around kidnapping mortal girls. And what was the whole monster thing about? 

“If you’re so nice, then... why don’t you let me go?” I asked. 

“Cause you’d just run back to Hercules.” Cupid growled. 

Now, this was interesting. Why would Cupid care about the Jerc's love life? This was worth an investigation. “You’re right. I would. He wants to marry me.” I said, baiting him. 

Cupid both bit his lip and raised his chin, “Yeah, well... I’m not surprised. It was my arrow that made him fall in love with you.” 

Poor Feather-head. He seemed so confused, and hurting. I almost felt bad for him. Almost. He'd messed up my plans with Herc, after all. 

So, I said, “It was? Well. It’s too bad for you, because... I’ll bet he’s on his way here right now to rescue me.” It wasn't like he really cared about me, either as a male god or female mortal. This must all be part of some scheme between Cupid and Aphrodite. And I was not going to fall for it. 

But when Cupid looked at me, with those green eyes, like I was the only one that mattered in the world and said he'd never do anything to hurt me. For a while, I wanted to believe it was true. 

Then the moron ruined it by saying he had to leave, and just left me there! And to make matters worse, he locked me in! Oh, he would have to pay... Not that I couldn't leave anytime I wanted, but it was the principle of the thing. 

******************* 

Cupid leaving gave me some time to think about stuff I really didn't want to think about. Like, exactly how much I really liked Cupid, and that it felt kinda bad to trick him like this. Then again, he was an almost friend, Unc is my boss. There shouldn't be a question of where my loyalties lie, should there? 

Before I had time to ponder the question further, a couple of moronic satyrs came in, and started to hassle me. Honestly, I've never understood what Cupid sees in those idiots. 

They dragged me into another room. Probably where Heph used to keep his pet hydras 'cause a set of bars stretched across the room, making one half of the room into a cell. Naturally, that's where the morons put me. And not only did they have to put me behind bars, they tied me up on a chair too! At least I messed with their minds a bit so they didn't decide to do anything else... 

The satyrs started to party on the other side of the bars while laughing and shouting out annoying stuff like, "Party down with us, Sister!” and “You’ll live here till ya die!” I was starting to lose my temper, and was almost ready to blast them when Cupid returned, and saved me. He saved me. He looked adorable trying to be the manly man, saving the weak little girl! But I was on a job for Unc', and really couldn't afford to screw this one up so instead of flirting with him, I yelled at him. 

I expected Cupid to yell back or at least zap me. But instead he looked really sad, removed the vines that tied me around the chair and asked if they'd hurt me. 

“What do you care *what* they did to me?” I snapped. And really, he should've known better than to leave a mortal girl anywhere where a satyr could get to her. If I had really been mortal and not tweaked their minds a bit, I probably wouldn't have been in any condition to talk, let alone yell. That I was all right should've tipped Cupid off that something was up, but Feathers always did try to see the best in everybody. He probably assumed that the satyrs had controlled themselves for his sake. 

I was half expecting Cupes to get all defensive like his father usually gets when questioned. But he just blushed and said, “Well, I care a lot. I mean, I know what it’s like to feel trapped. When I was a kid I used to come out here a lot, because... It was the only place I knew of that I could get away from my mother.” 

I blinked. Cupid wanted to get away from his mother? But 'Dite was *nice*. A bit ditzy, but nice. To gods at least. I'd always thought that she and Cupid had this great mother/son relationship. To be honest, I've been quite jealous about that. But maybe Cupid and I had more in common than I thought. Although I doubted 'Dite ever tried to kill him... 

But even if we had something in common, I still needed to find out what he and Aphrodite were up to. And why he was so interested in Psyche. I asked him to let me go again. 

He answered that he couldn't and when I demanded to know why, he said, “I’m sorry... I just can’t. I don’t wanna lose you.” 

He sounded so sincere, I believed him. 

Cupid left the cell and locked the door again. I was really fed up with all this locked in crap the universe seemed determined to put me through. Cupid didn't have a chance to leave the room though, before 'Dite turned up. 

“If you’ve come for Psyche, you’re wasting your time,” Cupid practically growled. 

Isn't it strange how some gods completely ignore mortals in their presence? They can have long conversations with other gods right in front of a whole group of mortals, and then be surprised when parts of said conversation ends up in the bardic epic of the month. A lot of myths and legends started out that way. I only blab in front of mortals on purpose. Spreading misinformation and such. 'Cause you never knew when another god would plant a mortal spy. We in the House of War do it all the time. Apparently, Unc' had never advised 'Dite not to talk freely in front of mortals, cause she completely ignored me and answered, “I *told* you there’d be problems. You should have listened to me.” Not a good answer. Even Ares would've seen that Cupid wasn't in the mood for an 'I told you so'. 

I wasn't surprised when Cupid snapped out, “No, you listen to me, Mom!" The rest however almost made me fall over. "I love her, and I am *not* letting her go.” 

Cupid said he loved me! And in front of his mother! Then this wasn't some plot from his and 'Dite's side. He really loved me! Or he really loved the gorgeous girl named Psyche... Before I had time to ponder that problem, 'Dite told Cupid that that whole monster thing was a curse from Hera. And that if it happened two more times, it was goodbye Cupid, and hello monster.  
Permanently! 

“I don’t get it. Why can’t I just be like everybody else?" Cupid whined. Incredible, he must be the only one who can whine in a cute way. "All I wanna do is cherish Psyche, forever.” Aww.... That was so sweet. It suddenly felt very hot in my cell. 

Aphrodite suggested he'd take his bow and just shoot me. 

But Cupid said, “No! I want Psyche to love me because she wants to, not because she’s forced to.” 

“Oh, that is so sweet," Aphrodite said. And I had to agree with her. It was sweet, and how I wished Cupid felt like that for me. The Strife me, I mean. Then 'Dite asked Cupid to let her get me out of there, before Herc the Jerk showed up. Although, she didn't call him that. 

But Cupid got all protective like and growled again, “No! You stay away from her, you hear me? Or I swear, I’ll make Hera look like your best friend.” At that moment, he almost looked like Unc' Ares. Which was probably why 'Dite backed down. For a while, at least. 

Cupid loved me. Or at least he loved the shell I wore as Psyche. He loved a beauty, not freaky Strife, God of Mischief. And Psyche was a hoax. No matter how much I enjoyed the attention I got as her, she wasn't me. 

But did it really matter? Strife, God of Mischief, was loved by no one. Well, Unc' at least liked me, sorta. But not in that way. As Psyche, I had the most beautiful, kindest god on Olympus, loving me. So what if Psyche wasn't real? I'd probably never have a shot at true love anyway. Would it be so bad of me to take what I could get for a while? 

When Cupid returned with some food, I'd made up my mind to go for it. 

“You know... I never knew that gods got lonely, too.” I started. 

But before I had a chance to get the conversation heading in the right direction, a satyr announcing that Hercules was there interrupted us. 

Cupid frowned, “He’s even faster than I thought he was." He left the cell and turned back to me. "Stay here, Psyche. You’ll be safe.” 

Like I had any choice, he'd locked the frigging door! And isn't it typical that Herc the Jerk had to arrive just in time to ruin everything? I swear if he ever does get to live on Olympus, Zeus should make him the God of Bad Timing. 

Cupid did a pose that would've made his father proud. “You shouldn’t have come, Hercules,” he said. 

Then Herc said that Cupe's arrow didn't work on him. Cupid found that just as funny as I did. Like a demi god could resist one of Cupe's arrows! Even a full god would have to *will* away the effect. And that takes concentration skills Herc the Jerk simply doesn't have! So naturally, Cupid told him he was lying. 

“You know me better than that, Cupid. I just wanna make sure she’s *safe*.” Herc said in that patronizing tone all members of the House of War have come to know and hate. 

Cupid didn't like it either and asked, “From what? The green-eyed monster?” 

Then Herc had the nerve to tell Cupe he'd come to protect me from Aphrodite! Sure, 'Dite is not a goddess for a mortal to cross, and if she wants to, she can be just as cruel as Hera can, she just usually chose to be nice. But you'd have to be stupid to just go around trashing a god’s mother like that. At least not in front of said god. 

I wasn't surprised when Cupid ordered his satyrs to attack. 

Apparently, Herc was, because, he said, “I thought I was your favorite uncle.” 

It's clear Hercules got Zeus' arrogance. I mean, everyone knows Cupid's favorite uncle is Heph! 

Besides, Cupid is much older than Herc. I doubt he even sees Hercules as an uncle. I've heard some rumors that Herc has tried to act like an older confidant towards Cupid and that Cupid let him since he's too nice and polite to brush him off. But the truth is that Cupid is the oldest of us in the new generation. He's Zeus' oldest grand child and actually older than Hermes! But since he spent several centuries as a baby, some people don’t realize that. 

I was so focused on the fight that I didn't notice that Aphrodite appeared until she spoke. She wanted to take me away, but I refused and demanded to know why she was doing this. Cupid might love me, but 'Dite was known to hold a grudge and I doubted she'd forgiven me for the whole 'more beautiful than Aphrodite' thing. 

'Dite took offence, “Hello?! I’m trying’ to help you, here!” 

I simply stated that I had some doubts about that. 

Apparently, Aphrodite took offence to that too. “I get it. You’re copping this ’tude, because everyone’s been saying you’re more beautiful than I am." She looked at me like I was the most pathetic thing she'd ever seen, and chuckled. "But now that I see you, it’s obvious they’re clueless.” 

I hate when people look at me like that. And decided on the spot that I would add a couple of extra ingredients in 'Dite's make up when this mess was over. But right now, I had to stay in character. “Do you actually think that I like being compared to you?" I snapped. "Not being able to go anywhere... or do anything?" Well, actually, that had been kinda cool...  
"And people treating me like I’m some kind of freak?” Now, why had I said that? It was a little too close to the truth for comfort. 

Aphrodite gave me another look, “Don’t sugar-coat it, honey. I’m just here to save Cupid.” 

“But I never thought that you would... ” I started to object. 

But when 'Dite interrupted, “It’s a mom thing. Come on.” I realized I would never win an argument with 'Dite as a mortal. She would never consider me as anything else than an amusement or annoyance. She might pretend to listen to me for a while, but in the end she'd do what ever she felt like, whether I agreed or not. And to stop her, I'd have to ruin my cover. So I agreed. And we left the cell. 

We appeared on the other side of the room. Hercules was just finishing beating up the last of the satyrs. 

Aphrodite held up a small bottle. “Here, drink up,” she ordered me. 

Anyone living on Olympus knows that taking a potion from 'Dite is usually a really bad idea. “How is *that* going to help Cupid?” I asked suspiciously. 

“I’m his mother." Aphrodite said. "Would you trust me?” 

Not even if Hades puts in an ice skating rink in Tartarus! But if I refused, she'd probably just force it down my throat. And since she thought I was mortal, I would be able to fight off whatever she wanted the potion to do. 

I took the bottle and snarled, “Fine.” 

Aphrodite crocked her head, “Hmm. You know, I *like* you. It’s a shame you’re so... cute.” 

Yeah, right! Cute as a pet, maybe... 

Cupid seemed to agree with me because he flew down to us and said, “She’s not cute. She’s beautiful." He took a step closer to me, reaching for my hand. "Come on, Psyche. I’m taking you away from all of this.” 

“Don’t do it, Cupid." 'Dite pleaded. "You know what’ll happen.” She looked really worried. 

I wasn't too keen to see Cupid as a monster again either. But I had to play ignorant mortal. “OK, will someone *please* just tell me what’s going on?” I demanded. 

That's when Hercules decided to get involved. “Maybe I can,” he said striking a pose that made him look even more vapid than usual. 

Now here's something I don't understand. When Cupe asked Herc if he was there to rescue me from the green-eyed monster, Herc said no. So, he must know about Hera's curse. And since seeing Hercules with me was what set Cupid off the last time, was rushing in, trying to take charge of the situation, trying to take charge of me, really the smartest thing to do? 

It didn't surprise me when Cupid growled, “Not a chance,” turned into the monster and attacked Hercules. 

Hercules really should've seen this coming. 

They fought and fought, but I wasn't paying attention. Something strange was going on. I felt really weird. Like the shell that was Psyche was decaying. Growing older. I heard 'Dite begging Hercules not to hurt Cupid, somewhere in the background but I was too busy to even notice. My godhood was fighting the potion, and that made it hurt. I gasped and tried to relax. Letting the potion run its course. I could always get rid of the effect later, when I ditched the Psyche glamour. 

Hercules noticed it first, and then Cupid changed back into himself. I guess I wasn't worth fighting for looking old. "What have you *done*, Mother?!” He growled. 

Aphrodite shrugged, “If it’s any consolation, she’s not as old as she looks.” 

Cupid looked like he was about to have a coronary. “For once in your life, would you give me a straight answer?! What have you done?!” 

“I did what any mother would do. I tried to protect you.” Aphrodite answered and I had to wonder what Olympus she'd been living on, 'cause motherly affection isn't exactly a high priority up there. 

“Mom! You have got to learn to let me live my own life!" Cupid ranted, and then he turned to me. "Oh, Psyche. Oh, Psyche, I am so sorry." Ok, here it comes. The whole 'lets be friends' speak. The sad thing is that it would be an advancement from the way my few tries to hook up with someone had ended. Usually they just stared at me, like I had slime in my face. 

"I love you,” Cupid continued. 

WHAT?! Now that was unexpected. But so sweet. I really don't deserve him. “You don’t have to say that,” I said. 

Somewhere, far away, I heard Aphrodite say something, but all my focus was on Cupid. The love shone from his eyes. And it was all directed at me. It was then I decided that it would be worth it. I would play Psyche and bask in his love, and love him back for as long as I could. One day I would have to come clean, and then I'd probably lose him. But it would be worth it, for just having him for a while. 

“I don’t care what you look like." Cupid said and caressed my old looking face. " I know what a wonderful person you are. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” 

I think I made some sort of sound because Cupid asked, "Can I take that as a ‘Yes’?" But I'm not sure. I just stared at him. Completely stunned. I'd thought Cupid wanted me as a lover. I was supposed to be mortal after all. But by proposing to me like this, he asked me to be his consort. If I had been a true mortal, Cupid would've been bound to me here at the mortal realm for as long as I lived, and then, after my death, a two centuries long mourning period. 

Of course I couldn't marry him. Not as Psyche. I couldn't do that to him. But I couldn't give up the time before the ceremony either. Hopefully I could stall that so I had a couple of months with him at least. Then I would have to spill the beans, and he would hate me. But to just be with him once, would be worth it. 

Aphrodite interrupted our staring. "Hey, kids. This is the deal, courtesy of Hercules. I’ll restore Psyche’s looks..." She cleared her throat, "On one condition.” She held up another little bottle. 

“Oh, I’m... I’m not so sure.” I said. Sure, spending those few months with Cupid as a young beautiful girl instead of as an old hag was appealing, but having to deal with Aphrodite wasn't. 

“Chill, will you?" 'Dite said. "This is ambrosia. One sip and it’s off to Olympus.” 

“You mean... you’re gonna make me immortal?” Well, a goddess actually. But I was supposed to be a mortal so I pretended to be ignorant. I still can't believe 'Dite did that. I don't think Hercules realized what he asked of her. It is forbidden to give mortals ambrosia without Zeus' permission. And even though Aphrodite is one of Zeus' favorites, he must owe her a huge favor for her daring to do this. And she did it for Cupid. I guess she was a pretty nice mom after all. 

Aphrodite nodded, “You got it, Sweet Pea.” 

I took the ambrosia and with that little extra power boost, it was easy to fight off 'Dite's potion, and I became young again. 

Cupid thanked his mom, and I tried to apologize to Hercules. I was supposed to be sweet little Psyche, after all. And that seemed like something Psyche should do. No need to raise suspicions unnecessarily. But I was still Strife underneath, so I choked on it and only got out, “Um... Hercules, I just... ” before I choked on it. 

Luckily no one noticed, Hercules least of all. “You don’t have to say anything," he beamed. "As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters.” I doubt he would feel that way if he knew I really was Strife... 

“Thank you, both of you.” I said sweetly. 

Cupid apologized to Hercules too, and then put his hand around my waist. "Come on, Psyche." He grinned. "I’m gonna show you Olympus. You’re gonna flip.” And I relaxed and allowed him to will me away. Before we were completely gone, I let my voice travel and said, “Bye, Mom.” I had to get even for that 'Sweet Pea' thing 'Dite had going. 

************* 

We appeared in Cupid's temple on Olympus. He looked at me, and I looked at him. And suddenly our lips met. We kissed and kissed, I reveled in the way Cupid tasted, the way he smelled, the way he felt so close to me. If I had been mortal, I would've passed out from lack of air. 

Finally Cupid pulled back and looked into my eyes for a few moments. My breath was coming quickly from the excitement. He smiled gently and took my hand in his and we walked hand and hand into his bedroom. We stood at the side of the big, golden and red bed and kissed deeply. Any other time, I would've shuddered at the sight of the room's gaudiness, but now, I had other things on my mind. 

Cupe tilted my head to one side and brushed my hair away from my neck where he planted soft kisses. His hands ran up and down my spine and circled round to my hips. My hands rested on his shoulder blades and pressed him against me. His wings fluttered when I ran my hands over his muscular chest. 

Before, I would've envied him, that chest, now I only wanted to touch it. I circled my arms around his waist and pressed hard against him. I kissed his neck and shoulder while he reached around and loosened the fastenings of my dress. I stepped back and the dress fell to the floor. My nipples were flushed and rising. 

Cupid's hands slid across from my arms, to lift my breasts up to his kisses. He kissed my left nipple softly and spread his lips over it. Gently he suckled it. I threw my head back and moaned. 

He drew his attention to the now aching right breast where he flicked his tongue over the erect nipple and then sucked on it. I almost had trouble breathing. Cupid released my breasts and his fingers traced a path down my stomach. His kisses followed the path of his fingers, stopping only to flick his tongue into my navel. 

"Why don't you lie down?" He murmured, and helped me up on the bed. A good thing that he did, 'cause by now, my knees were so wobbly I doubt I would've been able to stand up much longer. 

I laid on my back and now, his fingers were on my thighs, gently carressing my skin until the tips of his fingers were touching at the edge of the hairs surrounding my pussy. I could feel his hot breath against my skin. I then felt a warm, wet touch against my clit and then a sharp tingle up my spine. I howled and bucked my hips up for more. 

"Mmm, oh, yes...that's it..." he encouraged, and extended his tongue further as he licked one long, soft stroke over my clit. 

I moaned and started to sit up, pulled him over me for a kiss. He tasted of me. I ran my arms down his body reaching for his cock, but he stopped me. "No, this first one is for you," he said and kissed me again. "There's time for me later." He moved back down my body and I laid back down and he reached underneath my thighs and gripped his hands onto my ass, cradling each cheek into his palms as he pulled himself closer. He pressed his lips against my pussy and then dropped his tongue deep inside me for another taste. My whole body shook as he held on tight and began to lick long, slow strokes with his tongue. 

My body shivered with excitement with each stroke of his tongue, my flesh covered with goose bumps. It was an indescribable feeling. It was like nothing I had ever done before, nothing I had ever felt before. 

It didn't take long for him to quicken the pace, either. Soon his tongue was fluttering all over, up and down, circling and furiously licking all over my pussy and it was steaming by that point. He devoured my cunt, licking so quickly, feverishly tasting. 

My heart was thundering and my legs were shaking and I knew what was coming, what was inevitably coming. The mattress began to creak and Cupid had to struggle to hold on, as I was bucking and thrashing. 

I moaned continuously now and though it had seemed as though we had been doing this for hours, I knew that it had only been a few minutes since his tongue first touched my clit. I could not sense any sign of him tiring and he moaned softly as well as he licked and licked, faster and faster. It sounded like he got pleasure from giving me pleasure. By that time, it was all that I had needed. 

I thrust my mid-section forward and punctuated each thrust by howling loudly. This female multiple orgasm thing totally rocks. It almost makes up for the PMS thing. Almost. How many orgasms I experienced that first time, I could not tell. I came in waves and it felt as though the orgasms would never end. 

My body did come to a rest and I collapsed, exhausted, and slowly regained awareness and realized, to my horror, that I had changed back to my own body. 

I closed my eyes, hard. And waited for the assault, physical or verbal. But it never came. Hesitantly I opened my eyes. Cupid was still laying between my legs. And staring at me with a strange look on his face. 

I assumed he was in shock and that he any moment now would start shouting, throw a couple of fire balls at me, maybe beat me into a pulp, and then say he never wanted to see me again. 

What I didn't expect was for him to move up, smile at me and gently caress my cheek saying, "There you are. I wondered how long you could keep the glamour up." 

He could've knocked me over with one of his feathers if I wasn't already laying down. All I could stutter out was a surprised, "What?.." 

He ginned and kissed my nose. "I knew it was you the first time I saw Psyche. Why do you think I didn't shoot you?" 

I just stared at him. "You *knew*?" I choked out. 

"Uh huh," he nodded. "Of course, I recognized you, Strife! I would recognize you anywhere." 

"Recognized me..." 

He nodded and put a tender kiss on my lips. "I've been watching you for quite a long time, I think I know you pretty well." He must have seen something in my face because he continued, "And no, my proposal was not a joke. I was dead serious, and you said yes, and I intend to hold you to that." He ran his fingers through my hair. "And now that that's settled..." He kissed me again. I kissed back. He pulled away and looked at me playfully, "Now, I liked Psyche, she was very attractive. And the way you fooled both Mom and Herc was brilliant. Maybe we could try to trick the rest of Olympus too?" 

I grinned and nodded. That could be fun. We could probably fool anyone but Unc. At least for a while. 

"But I prefer Strife," Cupid continued and smiled down at me. "So, do you think we can make love with you in your own body?" 

I laughed and pulled him down for another kiss. 

***************** 

And now I lay here on Cupid's bed with him sleeping on top of me. His wings flutter a little in his sleep and he's buried his face in my neck. He's pretty heavy and drooling a bit. And I wouldn't want this any other way. This love business isn't so bad after all. 

Now all I have to do is figure out a safe way to tell Unc his nephew has become his daughter in-law. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the beginning, this was written years ago. 
> 
> Looking back at it, it was the best I could do at the time, and honestly, I'm not sure I could write much better now. 
> 
> Perhaps a bit more mature and way more true to the characters, but my style and grammar have definitely not improved.


End file.
